Antithesis
by Kihea
Summary: What is Zidane willing to do to keep Garnet safe? CONTAINS YAOI.


**Antithesis**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd never done this before with a WOMAN, let alone another guy. He wouldn't even let his mind go there during times of self-indulgence. But he stood in the ornately decorated room on the side of the bed opposite the last person he imagined himself doing this with.

Zidane had managed to get his shirt off while entrenched in his thoughts of self-pity. He willed himself to look across the bed to see Kuja standing there, his back toward him. Seeing as he wears considerably less clothing, he was already done undressing.

Kuja really was a strange man, Zidane thought. He had never seen a person like him, he thought as he allowed himself to stare at his Kuja's back. He was built almost exactly like a woman. He had a broad chest, a very small waist and hips shaped for childbearing. A build rarely seen on women he had encountered, let alone on a man. Everything about Kuja was extremely feminine. From his long hair to the way he pointed his toes while taking off his boots. Even the way he swayed his silver tail back and forth as a temptress would. It was very seductive in an odd way.

Kuja sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder. A slight blush was visible on his cheeks against his porcelain skin.

"I'll get in first," he said softly. With that, he pulled the blanket up and over himself and laid in the bed, waiting for Zidane. Zidane kept quiet, turned his back to Kuja and continued his "job." All the while, he hoped something – anything – would interfere and put an end to this charade. Why was he doing this? He allowed his thoughts to trail and recalled the reason for putting up with this game Kuja was playing with him.

"Garnet. I love you more than you will ever know. That's why…I'm doing this. To protect you."

It was all to keep the one person he truly loved safe. The one who he had imagined would be the first to see him like this. If he didn't play along with Kuja's sick, twisted game, Garnet would be the target of Kuja's scorn and ire. Kuja did not need to explain what he would do to her, but Zidane knew she would suffer a terrible fate. The anguish she was sure to endure was beyond all suffering. Death would be but a mercy for her.

He had already captured her. She was kept in seclusion. Garnet knew nothing about Kuja's plan. She only knew that he needed Zidane for "a certain purpose." And with that, she knew she would be safe. Her Zidane would figure something out. He would save her and they could go home, together. They would be happy. And safe.

Safe.

However, Zidane could form no plan to prevent Kuja's desire from coming to fruition. No knight on a white horse, no army, no magic…nothing. Nothing occurred to prevent the horrible act that was about to take place. Zidane had no choice. Kuja held all the cards. He was the one in control.

Zidane couldn't so much as look at Kuja when he finished undressing and joined him under the sheets. This had to be the most degrading act that he would ever do in his entire life. He sat there, his eyes fixed forward in an unspecified spot. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but sit. He felt Kuja shifting his weight.

"Come to me, Zidane," Kuja whispered, his breath hot as it licked the inside of his ear. His voice was breathy and wringing with lust. Zidane's eyebrows shot up as this sensation registered in his brain. He finally made himself look to Kuja who laid back into the bed. It could be seen through the sheets that his legs were cocked open in a most discerningly inviting fashion. What was Zidane supposed to do? Yell? Scream? Say, "No"? Kuja was the one in charge. He ran the show.

Funny. Zidane was now thinking in theatrical metaphors. Maybe Kuja really was rubbing off on him.

Swallowing any pride he may have had, Zidane brought himself to Kuja. He held himself over Kuja's body and just looked at him.

"I hate you," he whispered. "I hate you so much. You're an evil manipulative bastard. And I'd kill you right now if I had the chance."

Kuja just looked at him, his eyes half-lidded. "I know. But there really is nothing you can do about this. Especially now. We should get started."

Zidane's hate for Kuja was endless. He would make him pay for this. For everything. Without any of the necessary preparation, Zidane brought himself to Kuja's entrance. He hoped this would hurt him. He wanted this to hurt him. Briefly, Zidane wondered if this was Kuja's first. It was no secret that Kuja wasn't exactly a ladies' man. He definitely seemed to be more interested in men, if this little game he was playing and his interest in theater weren't proof enough.

Zidane cleared his mind of any thoughts of Kuja's humanity and concentrated on the matter at hand. He screwed his eyes shut and brought his hips forward to invade Kuja's body. At first, he went slowly, but when he remembered that this was Kuja's body, he decided that slow and gentle wasn't the route he wanted to go. Kuja needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to be writhing in agony. He pushed himself forward as quickly as possible, all the way.

Zidane closed his eyes tightly at the constricting tightness that was Kuja's body. He had never experienced anything like it. If felt so wrong, like something he should not be doing, but it was too late to turn back now. He was, literally, balls-deep in this.

Kuja sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. On reflex, Zidane opened his eyes and looked at Kuja's face. He was wincing. It hurt. Good. Normally, Zidane was the one to help people when they were in distress, but Kuja needed no one to help him. He needed deep and unbearable pain more than anyone he knew.

Without waiting for a sign from the silver-haired man that it was alright to continue, Zidane pulled himself out almost completely and then slammed back into him. Kuja let out a groan that sounded more of pain than pleasure. And that, for some odd, undefinable reason, pleased Zidane in more ways than he wanted to admit. He decided that the best thing to do was to get this over with as soon as possible. He had to finish this before his thoughts continued to get muddled and strange from this disgusting act.

It all went very quickly from there.

Zidane pulled himself in and out of Kuja's body in a frenzied fashion. Kuja continued to expel painful groan after painful groan at the hysteric pace that Zidane went.

"AH! Ha-slo-slow down! HA!" he managed to gasp out after he managed to bear himself.

"Uhn, no. You asked for this-ah-so you have to take what you can get," Zidane managed to ground out. Luckily, he was able to keep his sanity in check for a while longer.

Zidane screwed his eyes shut and continued his pace until at one point, Kuja let out a very lusty, almost erotic, sigh and wrapped his legs around Zidane's waist. Eyes snapping shut and hips slowing down just barely, Zidane looked down and was able to register a look of complete wanton arousal on the face of his enemy. It was horrible sexy, sending a jolt of pleasure straight down where they were connected and disturbed him to the core. The constricting tightness he would have described it as earlier could now be considered a wonderful embrace of muscle around him.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I can't be thinking things like this! This is terrible! This is disgusting! This is…"

Thrust.

"…Good…"

He hadn't meant to say that part aloud, but it slipped easily from his mouth. He would have been shocked with himself if he wasn't so far gone in drowning in his desires.

The very quiet, "Yes," he heard from underneath him was nearly lost on him as he lost all semblance of sanity. His hips continued moving at an insane pace, but in a more sensual manner, not the frenzied pounding he had started with in the beginning. Zidane sat back a little and, with his eyes closed, continued his movement. He was able to concentrate on his other sense. The smells of sweat and lust, the sounds of heated passion falling from Kuja's mouth along with his labored breathing, the feelings. He wasn't sure why, but Kuja's body began contracting around him in a wonderfully caressing manner, making the movements he felt pulling himself in and out of his body more pleasurable than anything he could have ever imagined.

Arching his back, his mouth agape, Zidane let out a lewd groan as he felt his climax overtake all his senses. He stiffened, waiting for the waves of ecstasy to finish their wash over his body, feeling the wonderful warmth of his seed entering the body beneath him.

Coming back from his senses, Zidane looked down. Beneath him, breathing heavily with a white substance across his slim waist, laid the man he hated the most, coming down from an ecstasy induced high. Zidane began to shake…with rage? With fear? With passion? He wasn't sure. The myriad of emotions flowing through him in that moment could not be comprehended easily.

With absolutely no warning, Kuja pushed Zidane off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. Zidane stared at that back again. That pale, disturbingly feminine back. Kuja raised his arms above his head and stretched. After tilting his head from one side to the other, he stood up and immediately started putting his clothes on.

"For your first time, that wasn't so bad," he began, without turning to face Zidane. "We'll have to work on a few things for the future, but a good start, nonetheless."

Zidane's expression became puzzled at this statement. "For the…future? What?"

Kuja looked over his shoulder with a look of pure pretention. "Yes, the future. You think I'd let you go, Zidane? Your little canary, yes. You, however, are staying."

"WHAT? I won't stay!" With that said, Zidane pounded his fist down on the mattress. His eyes widened in shock at the sound of a jingling chain. He looked to his wrist and saw the clasp and chain keeping him from leaving.

"You…how did you…when did you…?"

"So inquisitive, Zidane. There's going to be plenty of time for talking later." Kuja finished dressing, and turned to face Zidane completely. "I'll go set the princess free of her confines. Her life in exchange for your freedom. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

"What?! NO! You only said we'd be doing…this!"

"Did I forget to mention? Oh well, you're already here and what's done is done." Kuja proceeded to walk toward the door of the ornate bedchamber. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to free a very nasty canary from her cage, but I'll be back to play with you some more later, Zidane. The show has just begun!"

With that, Zidane was left in the room by himself to consider his fate.

He had better get used to this room.


End file.
